


A Birthday Gift (Part 1)

by AQLM



Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQLM/pseuds/AQLM
Summary: Aymeric learns that it is Lucia's birthday. She instructs him on how to best give her a present. There is no subtlety involved.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Lucia goe Junius
Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896445
Kudos: 14





	A Birthday Gift (Part 1)

Aymeric put the finishing touches on his letter to Chief Astrologian Forlemont. The recent business between the Warrior of Light and the astrologians was troubling to Aymeric. He hoped this letter, as well as four bottles of brandy, would help put at ease any lingering discomfort among his allies. With a flourish of ink, he completed his signature and replaced the quill within its housing. 

The knock on the door he verbally acknowledged while finding and locating his sealing wax, somehow half-melted and attached to the bottom drawer. When he sat up, Lucia was standing in front of him, her hands pressed together and her eyes fixed on some point behind the wall.

His subordinate was uncharacteristically ill at ease. She was never relaxed when in her armor, and indeed he could count on a hand how many times she burst into spontaneous laughter. The rigidity in her spine and the tension in her shoulders was unusual even for her and the way her gaze deliberately failed to meet his gave him great concern.

“Lucia,” he said cautiously. “Is…aught amiss? Have the preparations for our encounters with the Dravinians met an unexpected snag?”

“No, Sir Aymeric. I mean, they proceed as we had planned. The engagement will take place at the appropriate time with the appropriate personnel.”

“Glad I am to hear it.” That was a lie. He suddenly did not care a whit for the dragons and their machinations. He wanted to know why his second in command was behaving like a temple squire caught raiding the larder of his master’s kitchen. “Yet you have the look of one whose mind is heavy with worry. Be at peace, Lucia. Speak freely of your troubles.”

“Sir Aymeric,” she began. “I must speak to you of a matter that I dare not utter within these walls.” He tilted up a thin black eyebrow. “Indeed, I fear that should I speak them here the result might be catastrophic to us both.”

Lucia’s voice rose in pitch though maintained its somber volume, appropriate for stone walls that echoed with discourse and gossip. She was not prone to exaggeration and his face met hers with all solemnity. 

“Then we shall adjourn to safer spaces. Come, walk with me.” He wrapped his cape about his shoulders and they left the Congregation. Silently he guided her through the cobbled streets. New snow had only just fallen and was now evaporating in a fine mist that they brushed aside with every step. Nodding citizens and saluting soldiers were merely barriers to his goal, though ignoring them completely would make for difficult congress later on. Still, he wished they could freely use the city Aetheryte. But they could not.

At last they reached the gardens near the Hoplon where several of his kinsmen were patrolling. He summoned one to his side. 

“Make safe this area. Let none intrude on this matter of the Temple Knights. You yourself will man the perimeter” With confusion, the elezen strutted away to gather his fellow soldiers and drag them off into the corner, wondering why two knights would require a gazebo for matters of the Holy See. Their wild speculation provided diversion enough.

He leaned against the railing, everpresent snow collecting on his silver shoulders. 

“Now, my second in command. Speak of the matter which weighs so heavily on your mind.”

“Out…here, my lord,” she said. “Will we not be overheard?”

“Perhaps. But it is just as likely that we will be overheard in our workplace, nor is it appropriate for me to leave the congregation in the middle of the day to retire to my own quarters. This, if the matter is clearly so urgent, will provide us the most privacy.”

She closed her piercing green-blue eyes and sighed into a cloud of breath. “My Lord Aymeric. ‘Tis my nameday this very evening.”

He perked up and smiled. “Well then. I do understand why we must have this discussion in private. You would not want all of your admirers to bury you in gifts and adulation.” He ran a gauntleted hand through his hair. “Though I wish you had told me earlier. ‘Tis a bit late for me to purchase you something you might desire.”

He tapped his chin in an overly broad gesture of thought. “Though I admit I do not know what you might wish as a gift. I will admit to being remiss in my exploration of your extracurriculars.” Did she even have hobbies, he wondered privately, or did she vanish from existence when not in his sight.

The line of a smile flickered across her face. “That is why I am here, my lord. I would like to ask you a question free from any recrimination or consequence, regardless of your answer.”

He bowed solemnly. “I swear by the might of Halone that you may speak as freely to me as you would to Halone herself. I will neither judge nor punish regardless.”

She reached out unexpectedly and placed her gloved hand on his wrist. “May I ask you for a birthday gift?”

Aymeric placed his other hand on hers. “Anything, Lucia, be it mine to give.”

“Would you spend the night with me?”

Now, for his part Aymeric was not immune to the beauty or charm of his subordinate. He was also desperately conscious of the role she played in his regiment. Though his gaze had more than once lingered overmuch on some part of her anatomy, he had never indulged, lest she believe her place of honor at his side be earned through anything besides skill and honor. She did not know, in other words, that she had just given him a thousand namedays of gifts with that question.

“Lucia,” he breathed. “It would be an honor for me to do so.”

Relief flooded her posture, though a hint of sadness appeared. “Thank you, Aymeric. Your indulgence of my request is much appreciated.”

“I assure you there is no indulgence at all. Now, let us swiftly return to our work so that we may spend the rest of our evening in sport. Come to my house at the seventh bell. We shall sup and then we shall give you a present.”

The duties of his day seemed a greater burden than usual knowing what awaited him later in the evening. His most attentive knights saw their commander in a rare fit of impatience but had any number of things to attribute it to, not the least of which were dragons, the Warrior of Light, Ishgard’s defense, the state of Eorzea, and so much more. He made a sufficient effort not to derail the many plans he had put into place, said good night to his compatriots, and fairly flew out of his workplace to his home.

The staid butler who welcomed him to an early home was pressed into service whipping together an appropriate assortment of delicacies and rendering certain areas of the house more spotless than usual. Then with a whip of uncommon gil and a smile, he dismissed the elderly man for the evening, fairly shoving him out of the back entrance. Moments later he was opening the front door, clad in a lounging garment of black pants and a partially open white shirt, and welcomed Lucia into his living room. 

She took two steps in and flicked her eyes up and down his body. He shut the door behind her. The two stared at one another. She was still in her full armor, as put together as when she left the congregation. The smirk that appeared as she eyed him suggested he was right to have long since doffed his own.

“Lucia, would you like to help me out of your armor?”

“And everything else, if you please.” She made a false curtsy. 

“Ah, of course. Would you not want something to eat before we begin?

“I had appropriate rations on the way here. Perhaps later when we have worked up an appetite.” She was already walking up his stairs as he admired her poise and her brazen command of the situation.

Within his bedroom he began to undress her. He had been a squire long enough to know the precise movements to removing a full set of plate. He had never done so on an attractive woman, nor had he the opportunity to make the act of such undressing as appealing as it was right then.

She had slid off the metal gauntlets on her hands and was hindering his task as she insisted on physically admiring him. She slid her fingertips along his ears and through his hair as he worked loose the leather straps around her greaves and put each stout piece of metal against the wall. He did his part by intertwining his fingers with hers and using strong hands to briefly pin her arms against his body.

He leaned close enough to kiss and brushed his mouth against the strong line of her jaw. “If my lady wishes to have her present, she must stop interfering with its unwrapping.” 

She ended her half-hearted struggle by her locking her mouth onto his. Ah, that first kiss, hard as her resolve, soft as her skin. He tasted her lips and felt her sigh into his mouth in an instant of relaxation. Then she bit lightly on his lower lip and eased away. 

He nipped the edge of her chin with bared teeth and released her. “Mm. It is to be that kind of evening, shall it? Well, not on the first foray, my lady.”

She fluttered her glass-pale eyelashes and did not reply. However she did cease in her ministrations long enough for him to continue undressing her. He ran his fingers up her legs until he reached the straps behind the cuisses. With an exaggerated movement, he dragged the back of his hand across her thighs though not moving it up towards her apex. She let her breath hitch once before continuing that all too knowing smirk. 

Now on to her chest where he happily and finally unclipped the heavy cuirass, but not before dipping his head lower to kiss his way along the muscles of her shoulder up the crook of her neck. She arched up to give him brief access, then relaxed down impatiently. 

“Were you this lax a squire in the service of the temple? ‘Tis only by the grace of Halone that you ascended the ranks.” Her insult was accompanied by her practiced hands helping Aymeric move the unwieldy armor to the side. 

She was garbed now only in cream-colored cotton smock and linen trousers, both of which concealed far too much flesh for Aymeric’s preference. His hands met hers at the edge of her shirt and they both pulled it off, leaving her top gloriously bare. He took an overlong minute to desire her. Her arms were muscled and defined as only a sword could craft. Her breasts were full and perfectly tipped with pale pink nipples that jutted towards his eager mouth. The flat of her stomach traveled down to the promise of her mons, still hidden beneath her trousers. Or at least, for a second as she stepped out of them and stood naked in the middle of his bedroom.

“Yours too,” she said and without waiting, scrambled his shirt over his head and helping him remove his pants, kicking them to the corner of the room.

“A moment, please, my lady,” he murmured. “You are…beyond lovely. Magnificent. Extraordinary.” His plan for the statement to become lecherous vanished as he witnessed Lucia’s beauty. Had he the opportunity, he would have gazed for many minutes. He saw perhaps a flicker-flash of sweet embarrassment that she immediately banished.

“You can admire me from between my legs, my lord.” With a tug she pulled him over to the bed and crawled into place on the coverlet. She took the dark blue sheets and moved them aside, eased herself down on the pillows, and lifted one eyebrow in delighted invitation. 

He moved up her body on his hands and knees, his member stiffening as it brushed against her naked flesh. “Gladly shall I take that position and keep steadfast watch over this most wonderous conquest even while attending to my duties.” He kissed her softly. “Though should my lady want a more meandering course to the gates, I will also oblige.”

She touched him, forehead to forehead. “Too many men of late have gotten lost on the path. Also, ‘twas not in fashion in Garlemald for a man to administer pleasure with his mouth.”

He snorted in derision. “And other reasons the empire must be dismantled.”

She chuckled as he spread her legs with a tap of his knee. Then a sigh of happy anticipation as he spread his fingers on either side of her womanhood and eagerly positioned himself between. He brushed against her closed lips with his thumb, slowly spreading them apart to reach the softness inside. A hushed gasp accompanied the smooth motion.

Then, a full-throated and wonderful moan as he drew his tongue across her clit. He felt himself harden more at his partner’s pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pushed his face into her wetness, leaving enough leverage for his tongue to explore, stroke, and lick. She was so wet and so responsive. Every movement he made, up or down, left or right, was accompanied by a sound so enticing that he wished he could hear it every night for the rest of his life. She pushed her hips into his waiting mouth and arched upwards, guiding him towards the nexus of her pleasure.

In his rapturous adoration of her body, he lifted his head up enough to watch her face. Her eyes were squeezed closed and her mouth gaped in an unbridled expression of delirious enjoyment. One hand skillfully manipulated her nipple in him with his ministrations and he wished at that moment he had been gifted with more ways to pleasure her simultaneously. Her hand snaked down to interleave her fingers through his hair and he was happily pushed back between her legs.

Her breath quickened with the movements of her hips and the shaking of her thighs. He responded in kind, ensuring her flesh remained completely attended even as she writhed beneath his mouth. She made no words, only gasps, whimpers, and moans. Guided by these sounds he made his map of her womanhood, mentally marking those places that he could revisit in time for the most effect. Should he be allowed to complete this journey again he would prove himself quite the mapmaker.

They rose and fell together as she climbed her heights, with him as her willing ladder. Her muscles rippled as she writhed and a thin sheen of sweat graced her red-flushed skin. Her strength was almost a match for his own. A lesser man would have lost his grip on this magnificent body but Aymeric had been honed in battle. His limbs were accustomed to acts of physical prowess and he relished the soreness in his arms that came from fixing her legs in place.

He felt the flesh beneath his mouth swell in anticipation of her orgasm and he brought to bear all that she had taught him about her body. His tongue fixed itself to her clit and his hands drove her sex into his waiting mouth. Her hands reached down to grab the sides of his head, using both of his pointed ears as a leverage point. He groaned in equal pleasure at her expression of desire. She quivered for a moment, holding her breath, and then let out a cry of exquisite release. The pulsing of her sex against him and the way she soaked his face even more drove him to even more movement, following each frantic buck and amorous moan until she released his head and slumped back.

Her fingers idly tucked his black hair behind his ear as he readjusted his body to lean his head against her thigh. Her breathing slowed to soft sighs, mixed with small sounds of happiness. He thought the moment opportune to quickly dry his face upon the sheet as he returned to her side.

Her face was shining contentment and she watched his movements with a soft smile. He shifted her body slightly and wrapped her up in his arms, mentally informing his erection that this was neither the time nor place to make any demands. He massaged one shoulder and the arm that reached over to interleave their fingers together and pull his hand between her breasts. He felt her heart thrumming underneath him and watched her drift in her afterglow. Too many men would truncate this part of the act to relieve their own needs. How could they not hold the woman they worshipped and enjoy the results of their supplication?

After many moments of placid companionship, she found her voice once more. “That was…wonderful. And far too long since I had partaken.”

He shifted so he could peer into her brilliant blue-green eyes. “I shall assist you in making up for lost time. The men of the world have been remiss in their duties.”

A small burst of laughter. Then she shifted her body back and forth, grinding her bottom into his erection. “Now, my lord. I believe there is another part of the present that I will eagerly receive.”

He grinned and whispered into her ear. “Happily.”


End file.
